


Awakening

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @itsrainbowunicornstuff hi, saw that you’re still accepting crossovers? if you do I’d love it if you could do one spn/twd in which the reader is sam and deans sister who (instead of Rick) was in a coma and finds them when she joins the Atlanta group? fluff/angst kind of? I know you get a lot of these so it’s totally cool if you don’t :) also just wanted to say that I absolutely adore all your stories!! knee deep in chocolate cupcakes atm haha





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @itsrainbowunicornstuff hi, saw that you’re still accepting crossovers? if you do I’d love it if you could do one spn/twd in which the reader is sam and deans sister who (instead of Rick) was in a coma and finds them when she joins the Atlanta group? fluff/angst kind of? I know you get a lot of these so it’s totally cool if you don’t :) also just wanted to say that I absolutely adore all your stories!! knee deep in chocolate cupcakes atm haha

Something was wrong. The last thing I remembered was being out with my older brother. Dean and I had been shopping for some late night snacks. The two of us were at the corner store, in line to pay. Everything went crazy. It all happened so fast- the screaming, the rushing, the shots, and then the pain. God, so much pain. It was like a fire in my chest, radiating. I could hear Dean’s voice yelling my name, telling me to stay with him, but it sounded like I was underwater.

Turning my head, I blinked. The hospital? I looked around. The flowers in my room were dead. That alone caused me to furrow your brow, but was was the eeriest part was the silence. I couldn’t hear the normal noises of a hospital. The normal chattering, the footsteps…nothing. I tried to stand, just to come crashing down. Even with being shot, I shouldn’t have been that weak, should I? 

My breathing was heavy as I rolled slowly to my back. One by one I pulled out the IVs, and removed the wires. All I had was my our hospital gown, and that would have to do. Licking my lips, I slowly got up and made my way towards the door. Towards more silence. It was crushing me. Opening the door, my eyes went wide. No one. I looked down to see an unused bed blocking my doorway. Was that on purpose?

The longer I was up, the more I realized how parched I was. Turning back towards my room, I made my way to the bathroom, feeling much like a toddler who was trying to perfect their walking. I turned on the cold water and shoved my mouth under the flow. The cold and soothing liquid ran over my tongue, and down my throat.

After what seemed like ages, I finally parted from the water, shutting it off. Still no noises. I felt like I was in some sick video game, or horror movie. Was this just some weird nightmare? Would I wake up in my room, my brothers messing with me? I shuffled back through my room, trying not to wipe out again.

Once back at my room door, I shoved the bed out of the way. Stepping out into the hall, there was no sign of life. Picking a direction, I moved as quick as I dared. Coming to a door, I looked through the window, my eyes going wide. Laying on the ground was a woman. Or, what was left of one. Her innards were spilled out, her abdomen gone. Her ribcage was exposed, and there was blood trickling out of the side of her mouth. The flesh from her arms…gone.

Stumbling back, I felt bile in the back of my throat. I had never seen something like that except on television. It was so much worse when it was right there, just a couple panes of glass between you and the corpse. As I moved down another hall, my eyes followed the trail of what looked like bullet holes. What on Earth was going on? What kind of sick world was my mind creating? 

The floors were littered with papers, lights were starting to hang, and walls were damaged. My eyes were drawn to the exit doors. In big, black letters it read:

image  
As I neared, I was starting to shake. Fingers reached through the crack between the doors. Long, slim fingers with nails that looked like they belonged to a witch in some fairy tale. Turning, I took one last look at the door and rushed as best I could towards the elevators. I hit every single button I could, with none of them working.

I had to get out. I had to find a way out of this nightmare. Constantly looking over my shoulder as I rushed to the stairs, I finally found the door. Shutting the door behind me, I leaned against it and breathed deeply, closing my eyes. Stepping on something, I felt around and picked it up. I could tell they were matches.

Lighting one, I looked around the best I could. I have no idea how long I was in there, feeling suffocated in the dark before I found the door to the outside. As it opened, sunlight flooded the doorway, blinding you.

On shaky legs, I moved forward. All around me were corpses covered in white sheets. My eyes watered as I took in everything around me. I wasn’t waking up. I wasn’t coming to. This was all real. So many dead.

As I kept moving, I saw helicopters, and military tents. More bodies. I had to get away from them, not caring that I wasn’t even wearing real clothes. My feet moved on their own- away from the destruction and genocide that seemed to be in, and around, the hospital. A place that was supposed to be safe!

Spotting a bike not far from a half gone corpse, I moved towards it. My eyes never leaving the body, wary of it, despite the fact that I knew that once you were dead- that was it. As I grabbed the bike, I was horrified when the body moved. It rolled to it’s back, to face me. My heart pounded even harder- if that was possible- as I fell backwards. It was reaching towards me, it’s intestines trailing behind it, it’s ribcage exposed.

I got on the bike and started to pedal away, quite wobbly, however. Riding a bike was a lot harder than it used to be, but I did have a healing wound in my side. I leaned forward, wanting to be anywhere but near those…things.

The only place I could think to go was home. Barely stopping, I dropped the bike and stumbled up to my childhood home. The front door was open, the screen ajar. “Dean!” I called out. “Dad!” I moved through the house, room to room calling out. “Sammy!” No one answered. The people I loved most in this world, and I couldn’t find them. I moved around the house more, my yelling becoming more panicked, more desperate. I needed them.

I dropped to my knees, a choked sob escaping. We were so close, we leaned on one another. I rocked back and forth, the tears flowing as I yelled for my family. Curling into a ball on the floor, my heart broke. I broke.

Back out the front door I went. The front door that I had traveled in and out of my entire life. My eyes went to the mail that seemed to have piled up, uncollected. Down the steps I went, to the sidewalk. Where I thought I was going, I still couldn’t say.

Holding my side, I managed to sit on one of the stairs. Movement caught my eye, making me look. I cocked my head to the side, watching. Feeling like I was being watched, I went to turn, just to be struck in the face with a shovel. Shit hurts, man. Lying there, blood on my face, my eyes drooped slightly. “Dean?” You breathed.

He was calling out to someone, shovel still poised to strike again. Turning my head to the side, I saw a man walk up to another, and blow his brains out. He rushed over, pushing the other one back. “Did she say something? I thought I heard it say something.”

“Called me Dean.”

“You know they don’t talk, son.” What the hell were they going on and on about?! “Hey, miss. What’s the bandage for?”

“W-what?” I asked, groggy- pain and weakness taking over. He had a gun aimed at me.

“What kind of wound?” He demanded. “You answer me damn you!”

It’s like his words weren’t registering as things got a bit hazy. My eyes shut as my body gave in to unconsciousness.


End file.
